


Worth waiting for.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay denial, M/M, Some bad language, argument, charlie being cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Dean is asked by his best friend if he could be his 'date' to his highschool reunion.





	

"Dean!" Castiel tugged his best friend's arm as they sat on Castiel's bed in their shared apartment. "Please Dean,"  
Castiel looked over at Dean and looked at his best friend with his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Cas.." Dean looked at his best friend and moved his arm away. "I am NOT being your 'date' to your old high school reunion!"

Cas pretend to be hurt. "Dean.. I just want to show them that I'm with a reallllly," Cas dragged on for a while with his hands beside him. "-attractive man," 

Dean slightly blushed, although this was not noticed by Castiel, and looked to his feet. "Cas-I-uh,"

"Dean." Cas bit his lip and took Dean's hand (Which they usually did) and looked at his best friends with big blue eyes. "I want to- get- 'back' at bullies by showing them my life is ok. That I have a stable relationship and that I am much better then they are.. I can do that! I can with someone like you!" 

Dean blushed again. "Cas- c'mon!"

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Cas smiled widely. "Thank you so much Dean!" Cas hugged his friend. "You are the best!"

Cas jumped up and went to look online for matching suits.

"What I have I got myself into?" Dean mumbled to himself. He got up and walked to the doorway of the living room. Cas sat on the sofa with his laptop open. It was booting up and Cas was excitedly tapping his fingers against their coffee table. Dean smiled and leant against the doorway, he watched the boy with a goofy smile on his face. Cas' laptop came on and he immediately started searching up suits. 

Dean walked over around 5 minutes later and wrapped his arms around the back of Cas' figure.  
"Hi 'babe'" Dean teased. He pointed at a dark blue suit. "I like that one."

Castiel smiled slightly to himself at the heat of his best friend. He leant back slightly and chuckled. "You do?"

"Love it- uh-.. buddy," Dean smiled and stood back a little. 

Cas ordered two of them and found matching ties. He went as far as finding matching socks and shoes. He needed to prove he had his life in order. 

They all, luckily, came within the next week. The suits came last. 

Dean was sat in their kitchen/dining room eating the dinner that Cas made them when he heard his name being called. "Dean!" He shouted loudly from his room. He had placed their outfits all down on his bed and was waiting for Dean so they could try them on.  
Dean came running, thinking Cas was in trouble, "Cas?"

"Let's try it all on Dean! The reunion is on the weekend! We only have 3 days!" 

"Cas- man! I'm trying to eat my di-,"

Cas looked at Dean with sad eyes.

"Fine!" Dean grumbled. "I swear them eyes could make me jump of a bridge if they wanted to,"

Cas tilted his head. "They never would Dean."

"It was a jok- Let's try it on Cas!" 

Cas smiled and gave Dean all the clothes he needed to try on. Cas moved into his bathroom and started to get changed. 

Dean smiled at the excitement of his best friend. He got on the trousers he was supposed to wear and took of his shirt off. He slipped the white button up on. 

Cas walked back into the bedroom. His mouth dropped when he saw his best friend, Dean Winchester, with a white shirt not done up. His bare shirt was left to Cas' eyes and Cas felt his eyes travelling. "Uh-I-uh," Cas mumbled. "I-uh,"

Dean chuckled under his breath at Cas and started to do his buttons up. He walked up to his best friend. "Do you like how my chest looks Castiel?"

Cas' breath hitched when Dean said his full name. He looked up at his slightly taller friend. Cas nodded slowly.

"You look great in this suit, Cas," Dean sorted his best friend's tie as it was backwards. The left side of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "Infact- you look hot,"

Cas looked up at his best friend with wide eyes. His pupils dilated as he watched Dean move in closer.

Dean moved closer to Dean and moved one hand to Cas' side. He moved his hand up and down slowly. "You're so beautiful Castiel. You have beautiful eyes." He whispered close to Cas' ear. 

"Dean-"

Dean slightly lifted his best friend and pushed him up against the wall. "Yes Cas?" 

"Dean-"

Dean let Castiel's feet drop onto the floor whilst still supporting his whole body. "Whatcha want Cas?" He said. 

Cas' eyes dropped to Dean's lip. "Please kiss me Dean?" 

Dean smiled. He moved one hand up to Cas' jawline and stroked his cheek slowly with his thumb. "You want me to kiss you Cas?" 

Cas nodded quickly. "Yes please Dean." 

Dean leant in so their lips were inches away. He closed his eyes slowly and was so close to kissing Cas when his phone went off with the ringtone "Carry on my wayward" son. Dean cursed under his breath and opened his eyes to see his best friend with flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes. He huffed a little In annoyance at the person who interrupted this moment. He took his phone out his pocket and looked down at his phone. He groaned and shot an apologetic look to his friend. "It's Lisa. I'll be around 20 minutes." Dean answered his phone and stepped out of the room. 

Cas got his clothes off and then got changed into some casual clothes. He sighed and thought about what just happened. He groaned and pulled on his trousers. Dean came back in with a huge smile on his face. 

"Oh you got changed?" 

"Yes Dean." Cas stated. 

"Oh well!" Dean smiled. "Well! Me and Lisa are getting back together."

Cas' heart dropped. He frowned and looked up at Dean who's smile was wide. 

"Oh. Great. Congratulations Dean." Cas mumbled. "I'm gonna- eat.. dinner." 

Dean frowned and followed Cas out of Cas' bedroom door as Cas makes his way past. He grabbed Cas' arm to pull him back. 

"Hey?" Dean stopped Cas. 

Cas scowled at his 'friend'. "If you didn't want to be my 'date' to this stupid reunion you could've just said! Thanks for playing with my emotions Dean. Thanks for almost kissing me and then pissing off to get with Lisa for the 5th time!" 

Dean let go of Cas' arm. "What..? I love Lisa. I don't love you like that." 

Cas' eyes looked at Dean with a sad emotion that he was not conveying with his words. "Of course Dean. Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Go fuck yourself."

Castiel stormed out of their apartment. He slammed the door behind him leaving Dean to stand and watch him go. 

Castiel walked around the park near their apartment. After a while of just walking around, he called up Charlie.

They met up at the local café. Charlie ordered a coffee and a blueberry muffin and Castiel ordered a cup of tea with a chocolate cupcake. They took a seat by the window.  
"He's with Lisa again. Charlie he put me up against the wall and almost kissed me and then walked away and came back taken. Lisa and him have broken up and got back together 5 times! 5! He doesn't love her!" Cas groaned and took a sip of his cup of tea.

Charlie frowned and took a sip of her coffee. "Cas. We are talking about Dean here. Dean 'straight as a ruler' Winchester. Him walking out on you was probably him being In denial of loving boys. He's in denial of being bi- or gay- or whatever." Charlie offered. 

Castiel tilted his head and sighed. "You might be right Charlie." He took a bite of his cupcake and sighed. "It was all so stupid. He told me I looke beautiful and was- god.. he looked like a god." Castiel chuckled. 

"Right. You're making me sick with all this love." Charlie smiled. "But Cas,.. He is with Lisa so don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to be sad." Charlie frowned. 

"It's not like he would do anything to initiate the relationship anyway." Castiel mumbled. 

They continued to talk for about 3 hours. It was getting dark so they decided to go home. "Thanks for the lovely time out Charlie." Cas said as he too Charlie into a long hug. "You're the best!" 

Cas walked home in the dark. He checked his phone, which was previously on silent, he had multiple missed calls and texts from Dean. He grumbled and checked some of the texts.

"Cas."

"Cas. Please."

"Cas I'm worried about you."

Castiel rolled his eyes. He checked the time and sighed when it read: 10:35 (Pm)  
He got up to their apartment and opened the door. He took a step in and didn't have time to close the door as Dean's arms were around him. Dean slammed the door shut and held his best friend in his arms against the door. "Don't you EVER do that again. I was so worried that you would've got hurt, mugged! It's half ten! You never know who is out this time of night."

Cas remained silent with his arms refusing to move from his sides. 

"Cas.."

Silent.

"Cas!" Dean mumbled. He let go of his friend and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Dean! You played me so much. You got me inches close from a kiss and then walked away and came back from your call with a girlfriend. You played me and you hurt me. For the record I had a wonderful day out with Charlie at OUR favourite café and it was a better experience then when I go with you. I wish I never met you in it!" Cas shouted. He felt a bullet of guilt hit him when he realised what he just said.

Dean's face dropped. "Cas.. how-how could you..?" 

"I-I didn't mean it Dean! It's just you're so..so oblivious. I'm in lo-,"

There was a knock at the door that caught Cas' attention. "You forgot your coat, Cas." Charlie smiled. She passed it over with a smile and they hugged.

"Why don't you just date Charlie? You gave her more attention then me!"

"I'm gay." Castiel looked over at Dean with a frown.

"And I'm a lesbian." Charlie laughed. She waved and said goodbye to her friends.

Dean shut the door after her. "I'm not with Lisa! It was Sammy on the phone.. I decided to trick you into believing I was with Lisa so that I could see how you react...I_"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Right. Why? At that moment we were about to kiss. Why didn't you just fucking kiss me?"

"Why don't I do it now?" Dean mumbled. 

"No." Castiel stated and went to his bedroom to sleep. 

Dean sighed. 

The next morning. Cas was wearing a dressing gown with nothing underneath. Dean could see it all. He gulped and mumbled to himself when he saw Cas.

2 DAYS LATER  
The high school reunion was on. Cas and Dean wore beautiful matching outfits. Cas introduced Dean to everyone as his boyfriend which made Dean smile.

Dean was joint to Cas. They had not left each others sides ever since the party started. "The last song is a slow one and everyone who is in a relationship to come and slow dance!"  
Dean took Cas' hand and pulled them to the dance floor. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck., Dean wrapping his arms around Cas' waist. Dean pulled Cas in so close and quickly pressed his lips onto the other boy's mouth. Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes, once more. 

"Kiss me Dean." Cas whispered. "But your phone better be on silent."

Dean nodded, "It is!" 

They leant in and kissed each other with passion and beauty.

"That was worth waiting for." They said in time with each other.


End file.
